Analysis of three-dimensional data sets in order to obtain terrain maps has been explored for some time. Processing the three-dimensional problem generally consumes a considerable amount of computing resources. Dividing the larger three-dimensional problem into smaller three-dimensional and two-dimensional problems, and applying swarm intelligence methods can provide efficiency improvements. The need also exists for identifying objects contained within the three-dimensional data set.
One example is disclosed by Raed Abu-zitar et. al., “Application of ACO to the Terrain Generation in 3 Dimensional Continuous Search Space,” which uses Ant Colony Optimization to generate artificial terrain. The generated terrain is used for computer graphics, games, simulations, and other similar applications. This work does not provide real-time analysis of actual three-dimensional data, nor does it identify objects in the three-dimensional data set.